The Seer
by nyctophobia
Summary: Hanalei has the oddest dreams. But are they dreams or her hidden power. (Haldir/OC)
1. Chapter 1

All the events in this story take place 20 years before the destroying of the Ring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership to any character that is in any way affiliated with LOTR or any other book written by that genius, Tolkien. Hanalei didn't know what she was fighting. They were unlike any creature she had ever seen or heard of. She turned around and aimed her bow at one of the creatures. A hand grabbed her. Hanalei spun around and faced her father. His face was covered in blood. He pressed a piece of paper into her hand.  
  
"Run into the woods of Lorien! Find an elf named Haldir. He will take you to Galadriel." Her father, Rennin, frequently visited the wood.  
  
"I will not desert you and our people. I am needed here for I am a good fighter."  
  
"Go!" Her father spun her around and pushed her to the forest. Hanalei stumbled off and ran into the forest. Some of the things followed her.  
  
Hanalei heard them following her but kept on running. Turning, she shot two arrows deep into the hearts of her pursuers. Turning back she stopped suddenly, just in time to prevent colliding into a handsome elf.  
  
"Haldir, I need an elf named Haldir. My father, Rennin, sent me here." Hanalei gasped out the words.  
  
"I am Haldir. What did your father send you for?"  
  
"Our village was attacked. By what, I cannot say. They were looking for me. I need to talk to Galadriel."  
  
Swoom! Arrows came flying into the glade. One found their mark and hit Hanalei in the leg. She collapsed, unable to run. Haldir picked her up and began to run, cradling her in his arms. The constant jarring hurt her immensely but she managed to keep from crying out. She was aware of arrows still whistling around but then all was black.  
  
*Those things were swarming around in the millions, swirling. And everywhere more were arising, formed the muck. A rasping voice that jarred called out, "STOP and listen to your lord, Melkor." Hanalei trembled at the mere mention of that name. The things trembled as well and stopped their constant motion, which was just as well because watching those beings swirl together was making her sick. The stench enough was alone enough to make her woozy.  
  
"You are to go and find a she-elf named Hanalei," the voice shuddered as he said her name. It was as if it brought him great pain to say it. "She is living in an elvish village near Lothlorien. Bring her to me unharmed and unspoiled. Do what you will with the rest. Go my iniq's and get this girl. Bring her to me! She is of much importance to me. She will help me conquer Middle Earth."  
  
Hanalei shivered as the iniq's walked out of the pit and towards the north. These were the same things that had attacked her village.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to everyone. It doesn't show italics which is what I put her dreams in. So from now on I'll put them in stars. Fro example, dream*. Sorry to everyone. It doesn't show italics, which is what I put her dreams in. So from now on I'll put them in stars. For example, *dream*.  
"Wake up" The elf paused realizing he didn't know her name.  
  
"Hanalei," she replied automatically. She sat up suddenly, remembering what had happened to her.  
  
"You were having a bad dream. Terrible I might imagine because you kept whispering the other name of Morgoth." Haldir looked concerned.  
  
"Melkor is looking for me," Hanalei muttered to herself over and over.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." Hanalei remembered the words of her father and looked at Haldir and said, "I must find Galadriel. I must give her this." Hanalei pulled out the piece of paper. It was covered in blood and dirt. She stood up and immediately fell down gripping her leg. It burned but she didn't want to burden this elf by making him carry her.again. She stood up again and ignoring the pains shooting up her leg, she began to walk forward, wincing and limping. Haldir looked at her, and sighed saying "The young do not know when their strength is up." He walked over to her, covering the distance she had traveled in minutes swiftly. He picked her up. Hanalei protested weakly. Walking had used up most of her strength.  
  
"The young do not know what is good for them. They are always protesting." Haldir murmured.  
  
"I'm not young. And I know what is good for me. Let me go! I can walk." Hanalei knew it was a lie but she didn't care. She hated being so helpless.  
  
Haldir merely raised his eyebrows and gripped her closer so she wouldn't get cold. Hanalei protested the move by pushing away for a few moments, but then settled into the warmth of his arms. It was cold and she needed to think. Her father had given her no instructions on what to do with the note but she figured it was for Galadriel.  
  
"I found her in the forest. Something or somethings, I'm not sure what, were coming after her. She said she needed to see you, my lady. She said her father, Rennin, sent her."  
  
"Thank goodness you brought her here immediately. The note that she carried was of much importance. Its contents shall be revealed to her at the proper time. You said that she only fiddled with it and never read it?" A deep voice with power radiating from it spoke.  
  
"Yes, my lord"  
  
A woman's voice, deep yet soothing, powerful and wise, spoke next. "Her wound must be tended to at once. It would not be good to have her die of infection after she had just been saved."  
  
Hanalei was picked up again and she fell back asleep. Her last conscious thought before she slipped into sleep was about the fate of her village and especially the fate of her father.  
  
*Hanalei was back in her village. But it was different. The houses were all burned and there were no children or elves running around, doing their daily chores. She looked around and called out "Father? Mother? Where are you?" Her voice echoed in the trees and no one responded. Hanalei walked over to the fields and was met with a shock. Her father the head of her village was dead. His head was set on top of a spike, a warning to all who messed with Melkor. She gasped and ran looking for any others she knew. There was her mother's body riddled with many arrows. There was Arina, her best friend, lying on the ground and Theo and Grandma were lying near her. The whole village was dead. Hanalei sat down and bawled like a baby. * 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to everyone. It doesn't show italics, which is what I put her dreams in. So from now on I'll put them in stars. For example, *dream*.  
  
To all of the loyal fans of this story ( not many) I'm sorry for keeping you so long. My computer broke and I didn't get a new one for a while. Homework was piling up left and right. I went on a school trip for a week. My internet connection stopped working. All sorts of stuff happened. Also to Aithne, just wanted to tell you. I love your story Shadow of Death. OK on with the story. Also to anyone who guesses what the iniq's are then you get 50 POINTS! YEA!!! I have no idea what you can do with those points however.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Hanalei, wake up." A woman's voice, the one who had spoken before, woke her up. Hanalei sat up sobbing, screaming, "Leave me alone! My parents are dead. GO AWAY!" Hanalei buried her head in the pillow and sobbed. She felt so embarrassed but the tears kept pouring out of her. The woman sat on the bed and hugged Hanalei close. The hug reminded Hanalei of her mother and her tears came faster and faster. Hanalei finally stopped crying and looked up into the kind face of Galadriel, the Light-Bringer. Hanalei gasped and tried to act dignified. She dried her tears, wiping them away with her fingers and said, "I'm sorry. I had a.nightmare. I'm very sorry."  
  
Galadriel merely laughed. It was a gentle laugh full of music. "I believe you have not met all my companions. This is Celeborn, my husband. You already met Haldir."  
  
Hanalei smiled and tried to get up to bow but she was too weak. She settled for a smile. She looked at Haldir and said, "Thank you for saving me. I am sorry I was such a burden." Hanalei blushed remembering what had happened. She had looked awful and the way she had acted and just acted must seem extremely childish. The three elves in the room were so much older than she was.  
  
Haldir looked at Hanalei and saw her blush. He smiled to himself. She was beautiful. "It was no trouble. I'm just glad that you are safe." His steel grey eyes locked on her navy ones.  
  
Hanalei looked into his eyes and then turned away. They were too deep. Galadriel and Celeborn watched this silently. Galadriel perceived a hint of sadness in Hanalei's eyes. She turned to Celeborn and Haldir and said, "Gentle elves will you leave this lady and I alone? We have much to discuss."  
  
Haldir and Celeborn both bowed to Galadriel and Hanalei and exited the room. Haldir looked back at Hanalei, his eyes troubled.  
  
Galadriel looked at Hanalei and said, "You are hurting. Will you not tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Hanalei took a breath and began to tell her story. She included everything even her dreams. Once she was done she felt as if a great burden had been lifted off of her. She said, "Did you get the note?"  
  
"Yes, your hand was clasped around it quite firmly. We were afraid it would tear. But you released it in the end."  
  
"I didn't read it." Hanalei wanted to make sure this was clear. She wasn't sure if what she had heard was just a dream or if it was real.  
  
"It would have been fine if you did. However, it is better that you didn't. Hanalei?" Her voice was so gentle that Hanalei looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hanalei, do not turn bitter."  
  
Hanalei heard this statement with utter confusion. "I am not bitter."  
  
"You were in love with your village. Do not let hatred and anger take over your life. What is done is done. Do not be troubled by the past. Sleep." Galadriel pulled the covers over Hanalei who lay back down. Hanalei's long blonde hair swirled around as she muttered to herself.  
  
Galadriel left the room troubled by what Hanalei had told her. She found Haldir pacing outside his room. He turned to Galadriel and said, "What was wrong with her? When she was asleep she kept mumbling about." Haldir paused and looked at Galadriel.  
  
"Melkor?" Galadriel supplied.  
  
"Yes, and she talked about iniq's whatever those are. Then she mumbled about her father and her mother. All her dreams seemed so disturbing."  
  
"They were indeed. She told me her story." Galadriel moved towards the balcony and looked out at the view. "Haldir could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything my lady."  
  
"Could you have an elf go to her village and tell me what you see there?"  
  
"Of course, my lady. I will have Oriel go and see immediately."  
  
"Thank you." Galadriel walked out of the room and went down the corridor.  
  
Oriel soon returned accompanied by Haldir. "My lady, there was no one in the village they had all been killed. An elves head was set on top a spear and the spear was stuck in the ground. The bodies of all the elves and whatever those creatures were that were attacking were strewn around. In the woods there were two dead bodies of those things." Oriel reported.  
  
Galadriel looked down. "They are called iniq's. My lord I must talk with you. Thank you Oriel."  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn walked out of the room and into their chambers.  
  
A few days later Hanalei got up with a need to do something. It was a winter day and she doubted anyone would be about so she put on breeches and a loose shirt, tied her hair in a loose and messy braid, grabbed her bow and quiver and ran out into the woods.  
  
Hanalei found a quiet target area, which had good light and was perfect for her bow's range. She took out an arrow and fitted it to the string. Pulling back, she aimed and shot. It went into the target five centimeters from the bulls-eye. The next shot she hit the bulls-eye, she smiled in satisfaction. She pulled back her bow again when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Haldir standing there. Hanalei looked at him for a moment before realizing she was wearing men's clothing. She blushed. Haldir looked at her attire for a few moments before raising an eyebrow and saying, "I see there are many things you do that I do not know about. You shoot well, and.wear male's clothing."  
  
Hanalei blushed even deeper and said, "They are more comfortable then a skirt and blouse. I learned how to use a knife for my father said that no child of his would go without the skills needed to survive alone." Hanalei fell silent thinking about her father and mother.  
  
"You miss your parents." Haldir stated it as a fact, not a question.  
  
"Yes, immensely. But let us think of better things. I challenge you to an archery contest."  
  
"Alright. You shoot first."  
  
Haldir won the competition by a hair. Both of them picked up their arrows and walked back to the city. Haldir watched Hanalei tread silently through the forest. He smiled at her grace. Hanalei looked back and saw him smiling. She smiled back and feeling giddy, she leapt forward. She turned many cartwheels in the leaves. It was something she would have done with Arina when they were young. Hanalei became dizzy and held onto a tree waiting to regain her balance. Haldir laughed out loud at her antics.  
  
"You laugh at me!" Hanalei smiled mockingly at Haldir.  
  
"You are like no elf I have ever met." Her smile sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hanalei asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. You tell me."  
  
Hanalei merely raised her eyebrows. They walked back to the city in silence. Hanalei thought of Arina as she walked. They had known each other since birth and had been best friends for all their years. As they reached his rooms they parted, Hanalei continuing on to her rooms. She was tired and hungry. It was almost nighttime so she went down to the kitchens and got something to eat. There was no one there and she was thankful for that because it meant there was no one to see her in her breeches. She took a roll and some soup. Putting them on a tray, she carried them up to her room. She ate the food and fell asleep thinking about Arina.  
  
**Arina and Hanalei were running through the forest. They were young, only 100 years. Hanalei shouted, "I beat I can beat you to the old willow!"  
  
"Your on."  
  
As they ran Hanalei gained speed and went ahead of Arina.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Hanalei, stop. I cut my leg. It really hurts."  
  
"Oh it's just a little blood. Hop on my back and I'll carry you home. It's only a short ways." ** 


	4. Important Notice

AUTHOR'S NOTE I am very sorry but I cannot continue this story. I have such huge writers block (for this story) it's not even funny. If you REALLY want me to continue then I'm going to need some ideas. I have no idea where to take this story. I am truly sorry but if you want you can read my other stories. They are both Legolas fics. Only one is romance. If anyone who reads this would like to beta my other stories then please e-mail me at bookfreak76@aol.com and in subject put 'Beta for your fanfiction stories' or something similar. Thank you.  
  
Nyctophobia 


End file.
